clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Items
A Secret Item refers to a hidden item for purchase in a catalog. They are usually found by clicking a sequence of items or letters in the catalog. After a month of being hidden, they usually appear in the next edition of the catalog un-hidden. Secret clothing (Penguin Style) November 2006 *Eyeglasses --> Black cowboy hat *Feather Boa --> Blue scarf *"WEAR" In Winter Wear --> Ski Goggles *close player card in flag page --> Viking Helmets December 2006 *Top of Snowboard Helmet, then click on the text that says "v i k ing helmet" --> viking helmets *Top Of Hockey Helmet --> Ski Goggles *Fish on pizza --> Quilted Vest January 2007 *Paint name thing on Paint Bucket --> Viking Helmets *Blue Jersey --> Pink Scarf February 2007 *Click every star on the Star Necklace --> Viking Helmets NOTE: Click on the Tiara for the Gold Viking Helmet *Bottom of Snowshoes --> Night Vision Goggles *Red Backpack --> Newspaper Hat March 2007 *White thing on Leprechaun Tuxedo --> Green Bowtie *Winter Boots --> 3D Glasses *Fish beside Chef Hat & Pizza Apron --> Viking Helmets NOTE: Click the thing that pour's coffee in the cup --> Gold Viking Helmet April 2007 *Right heart beside Kimono --> Viking Helmets *3D glasses --> Blue Cape May 2007 *Bottom of Flower Hat --> Viking Helmets *Green Toque --> Headphones June 2007 *Top of Newspaper Hat --> Diver's Helmet *Top Of Marching band hat --> Blue Cape *Festive Sombrero --> Headphones *Somewhere --> Viking Helmets July 2007 *Click 3 times in the center of the Diver's Helmet --> Viking Helmets *Drumsticks --> Swim Goggles August 2007 *CP on Wetsuit --> Swim Goggles *Black Electric Guitar --> Red Electric Guitar *Headphones --> Viking Helmets September 2007 *Scuba Tank --> Viking Helmets *Penguin on Lifeguard Suit --> Swim Goggles *Formal Gown --> Red Electric Guitar October 2007 *Yellow Penguin's Back --> Viking Helmets *Line On Fairy Costume --> Fairy Wings *Designer Glasses --> Swim Goggles *Space Between Blue Rollerskates --> Red Electric Guitar November 2007 *Astro Barrier ship on T-shirt --> Viking Helmets *Clock On Silver Watch --> Red Electric Guitar *Green Hook On Fishing hat --> Swim Goggles December 2007 *Snowflake beside Blue Turtleneck Sweater --> Viking Helmets *Headphones Bottoms --> Red Electric Guitar *CLEARANCE! --> Swim Goggles January 2008 *Blue Backpack --> Coffee Apron *Cacti --> Viking Helmets February 2008 *Medals on White Admiral Jacket --> Green Snorkel *Russian Hat top center --> Viking Helmets March 2008 *Medals on White Admiral Jacket --> Green Snorkel *Seashell Necklace Starfish --> Viking Helmets April 2008 *Penguin Smile --> Cheese Necktie *Coins in Pot O' Gold --> Viking Helmets *Bubble in bottom left corner --> Green Snorkel May 2008 *The dragon's hand --> Crystal Staff *Emerald Hat --> Woodsman's Hat *Tie area of Casual Suit Jacket --> Cheesy Necktie *Ribbon of Cocoa Bunny costume --> Viking helmets June 2008 *Flower on Blue Flower Flip Flops --> Viking Helmets *Meter on Diver's Suit --> Diver's Helmet *Red dot on Queen's Crown --> Crystal Staff *Belt buckle on Knight's Armor --> Woodsman's Hat *Pouch of Overalls --> Cheesy Necktie July 2008 *Puffle on the belt of Supernova Suit --> Viking Helmets *Meter on Diver's suit --> Diver's Helmet *Green Tarbard --> Woodman's Hat *String of Emerald hat --> Crystal Staff *Green Rubber Boots --> Cheesy Necktie August 2008 *The blue shirt inside the Glacier Suit --> Jade Necklace *'The Rocker' wig worn by the penguin wearing the Supernova Suit --> Viking Helmets *The underneath side of one of the Pink Sneakers the penguin wears with the 'Pink Pop Music Shirt' --> Mixed Bracelets *Purple Shield --> Woodsman's Hat October 2008 *Torch above the Ghost Costume --> Black Mask *Lighthouse on the 6th page --> Black Scuba Mask *Pink Flipper on the Shoe Shelf --> Mixed Bracelets *Spikester Cuff --> Jade Necklace November 2008 *Big snowflake above the left Mitten --> Pink Pom Pom Toque *Top of the Christmas Tree on the 2nd Page --> Russian Hat *One of the pink stars in the Denim Page --> Black Superhero Mask *"N" on the 1st "Clearance" Page --> Mixed Bracelets *"N" on the 2nd "Clearance" Page --> Jade Necklace *"N" at end of Shoe Collection --> Scuba Mask December 2008 *Christmas lights at the bottom row of the Christmas Tree (Click all 4 of them) --> Yellow Scarf *Top of the Christmas Tree on the 4th Page --> Russian Hat *Ribbon on the penguin wearing 'Pink Snowsuit' --> Pink Pom Pom Toque *Lighthouse --> Red Hoodie *Pink Flipper on the Shoe Shelf --> Black Superhero Mask *The phrase "60 coins each" in the first 'Player Card Backgrounds' page --> Black Scuba Mask January 2009 *Red paint on the Penguin Color Page --> The Spikester *Second smallest blue circle in the 2nd page --> The Spikette *Front Flower Pot --> Fruit Headdress *Golden present under tree --> Yellow Scarf *Snowman's Hat --> Pink Pom Pom Toque *Tip of Smallest Mountain --> Russian Hat *Big Snowflake above the left Mitten --> Red Hoodie *Tip of tree in the upper left above Chill wig --> Viking Helmets February 2009 *Smallest circle on the dance page --> Fruit Headdress *The "A" in "Clearance" on the 2nd to the last clearance page --> Pink Pom Pom Toque *The "L" in "Clearance" on the last clearance page --> Red Hoodie *The beak on the green sweater penguin --> Russian Hat *Nose on the REAL snowman, not the penguin --> Yellow Scarf *One of the flowerpots --> Viking Helmets March 2009 *Pot of Gold --> Pot O'Gold *The word "More" --> Boa *The word "FEE" in the Coffee Shop --> The Spikester *Pink Square in the Dance Floor --> The Spikette *Two spotlights that cross over --> Viking Helmet *The "R" in "Clearance on the 2nd last Clearance Page --> Fruit Headdress April 2009 *Left coffee cup on first page --> Black Graduation Cap *The word "FEE" in the Coffee Shop --> The Spikester *The pink square in the Dance Floor --> The Spikette *The pot of gold --> Pot O'Gold *Place where spotlights cross --> Viking Helmet *Pouch of the girl penguin's hoodie --> Boa Secret furniture (Better Igloos) May 2008 *Palm tree disguised in the "P" --> Palm tree *Large house plant --> Coffee shop tree *Vase --> Plush gray chair *Window of Pink plastic castle --> Inflatable dragon *Kitchen sink --> Cake June-July 2008 *Surf Beach Towel --> Inflatable dragon *Sea Weed --> Clam *Sunset Painting --> Lava Lamp July-August 2008 *Upright Piano --> Guitar Stand *Coffee Shop Tree --> Vegetable Garden *Palm Tree --> Flower Planter *Sea Weed --> Clam September-October 2008 *Wall Chalkboard --> Chalkboard *Fire on Pizza Oven (Click Twice) --> Stainless Steel Fridge *Third Music Note --> Guitar Stand *Umbrella on Umbrella Table --> Blender October-November 2008 *Books on Student Desk --> Chalkboard *Fire on Pizza Oven (Click Twice) --> Stainless Steel Fridge *Guitar Stand --> Music Stand November-December 2008 *Christmas Ribbon --> Leaning Tree *Control Terminal --> Welcome Mat *Guitar Stand --> Music Stand December 2008-January 2009 *Fruit on the Mistletoe in the 'Christmas Collection' Page --> Leaning Tree *Velvet Rope --> Welcome Mat January-February 2009 *Terracotta Sun --> Superhero Stage Poster *Velvet Rope --> Welcome Mat February-March 2009 *Pinata --> Aquarium *Right Tower on the first Snow Fort --> Green Birdhouse *Velvet Rope --> Welcome Mat March-April 2009 *Electric Guitar Shadow Box --> Disco Ball *"Puffle" in "Puffle Posters" --> White Puffle Poster *Koi Pond --> Ice Table *Pinata --> Aquarium (Goldfish included) *Velvet Rope --> Welcome Mat *Right Tower on the first Snow Fort --> Green Birdhouse April-May 2009 *Right Cornstalk on the Garden item --> Picket Fence *Largest ball of Poodle Plant --> Wheelbarrow *Electric Guitar Shadow Box --> Disco Ball *"Puffle" in "Puffle Posters" --> White Puffle Poster *Koi Pond --> Ice Table *Pinata --> Aquarium (Goldfish included) Secret Furniture (Love your Pet) Forever The word Puffle at the top of the page --> Gray house Secret Clothing/Furniture (Snow and Sports) June 2008 *Soccer Ball --> Cleats August 2008 *The right pom-pom that the cheerleader is holding on the page beside the page selling the Flashing Lure Fishing Rod --> Orange Football helmet November 2008 *Furniture section of the Snow and Sports catalog: the "N" on The word "furniture" --> Pommel Horse January 2009 *Climbing Wall -->Mountain Climber Gear & Hiking Boots March 2009 *Waving baseball player in the background--> Green Baseball Uniform & Green Ball Cap *Pitcher's Mound --> Red Ball Cap Secret Clothing (Cove Catalog) *The word "WAVES" --> Silver Surfboard Secret clothing (Costume Trunk) Fairy Fables *Cassette Player --> Silver Wand Quest for the Golden Puffle *The Golden Puffle --> Crook and Flail Team Blue vs Team Red *Ball Eric the Red is holding --> Viking Helmet Penguin Play Awards *The trophy on the first page --> Penguin Awards Background *The hat above the "P" of The Penguins That Time Forgot --> Cheap Time Travel Hat *The "VS" on the superheroes page --> Squidzoid Costume Secret Furniture (Pirate Catalog) *??? **Steering Wheel --> Life Ring *February-March 2009 **Little Island on Furniture Map --> Port Hole Secret clothing (The FISH) Forever *Sunglasses --> Night-vision goggles Secret Igloos (Igloo Upgrades) Forever *The metal rod above the word "Service" --> Secret Stone Igloo *Door of Deluxe Snow Igloo --> Secret Deluxe Stone Igloo *Click all the words "candy" (4) --> Gingerbread House Secret wigs (Big Wigs) Before *None After *Spikester Wig--> The Spikette (Until now) Secret Puffles/Puffle Items (Adopting and Caring for Your Puffle) Forever *None But there are rumors about getting a puffle that is not blue, red, pink, black, green, purple, yellow, or white by sinking the Iceberg or adopting every puffle.' They aren't true.' Secret Items in Special Catalogs *Music Jam 2008 Music Catalog in Backstage **Dot on 'i' of 'Music Catalog' --> Red Electric Guitar Viking Helmets Viking helmets are secret items in Penguin Style forever. It is also the easiest secret item to find. Viking helmets are divided into three types: red, blue, and gold. How to get a Red Viking Helmet *Look for the hiding area of the Viking Helmet above. You will then find a red viking helmet. How to get a Blue Viking Helmet *Look for the hiding area of the Viking helmet above. After opening the secret catalog, close it again. Repeat this step for 3 more times (totally 4 times). You will then find a blue viking helmet. How to get the Gold Viking Helmet *It was only available in February 2007 & March 2007 Penguin Style. *Press all the stars on the Star necklace. After the red viking helmet appears, do the steps of finding the blue viking helmet. Then press the tiara on the other page. You will discover the gold viking helmet. *The helmet returned in the October 2008 Penguin Style. *Click on the jack-o-lantern. After the red viking helmet appears, do the same as before, then when the blue viking helmet comes up, click on the yellow puffle, the gold viking helmet will appear. How to get the Pink Viking Helmet *The pink viking helmet was only available once as an item in the Pirate Catalog, located in the Migrator. *It was the only non-secret viking helmet. How to find a secret item yourself *Move your cursor over any pictures (pictures showing a penguin wearing any clothing or only the clothing). If there is any secret items, the arrow (your cursor) will become a hand, just like moving your cursor on the hyperlink. (This feature is useless in the section "Ties" and "Penguins at Work" because if you press the clothing, it will automatically help you buy the clothing.) *In nowadays, penguins can find secret items easier because in the older days you may have to press more keys to get a secret item. For example, when the Pizza Apron is just one of the regular items (not in "Penguins at Work"), you have to press the pizza and wait until the fish appears. After clicking the fish, you can have a red viking helmet. Category:Lists Category:Clothing Category:Printed Media Category:Secrets